Battle for Time Travel Tower
by GiantMuffinGuy
Summary: A gameshow yeah.


**Giant : Hello , everyone! Welcome to Battle for Time Travel Tower!... Wait , is the camera even on?!**

 **3 seconds later. Giant : JOAO YOUR FIRED! Anyway... Time Travel Tower has floors that have different time periods in them... and I'll tell the rest later... HERE ARE THE CONTESTANTS!**

 **Boat #1 arrives. Dozie : Hey... Giant : Hey? Dozie : Join my group or I'll delete it. Giant : No.**

 **Boat #2 arrives. Fxrever : Why am I the only girl? Giant : There's Blank... and Mygirl..**

 **Boat #3 and #4 arrive. Blank : Hi Fxrever... Hi Mygirl. Mygirl : grabs taser. Blank : ….**

 **Boat #5 arrives. Capt : Uh.. is this it? Giant : Yep... Capt : I hate you so much. Giant : Thanks!**

 **Boat #6 arrives. Kenneth : I WILL USE THE POWER OF TEMMIE! Giant : No. Kenneth : :(**

 **Boat #7 arrives. Swagger : WADDLE WADDLE! Giant : I didn't get a penguin in the contracts... BUT OK!**

 **Boat #8 arrives. Poke : pokes Giant. Giant : WHAT THE HECK MAN?! THAT HURT!**

 **Boat #9 arrives. Chris : I'm a robot. Beep bop. Giant : grabs stress ball**

 **Boat # 10 arrives. Axx : Hai i'm Axe and don't uooze grammer! Giant : OH COME ON!**

 **Boat #11 arrives. Zappy : Hi , I'm Zappy! Giant : Finally , a normal per- gets electrocuted**

 **Boat # 12 arrives. Ninja : Uh... I'm a narwhal. Giant : song gets stuck in head AGHHH!**

 **Boat #13 arrives. Manly : Woof. Giant : First , a penguin and now a dog?! Manly : I can speak , you know.**

 **Boat #14 arrives. Accept : Oh... Hi there.. Giant : Don't worry. You won't be trapped in time in forever! (I think)**

 **Boat #15 arrives. Micky : MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! Giant : plz n0**

 **Boat #16 arrives. Matthew : Hello! I'm Matthew! Giant : YES! A NORMAL PERSON!**

 **Boat #17 arrives. Fayez : Hi. Giant : Hi. Fayez : Hi. Giant : Hi. Fayez : Hi. Giant : Please stop.**

 **Boat # 18 arrives. Logan : I'm getting out first.. Giant : Why? Logan : Because I can.**

 **Boat #19 arrives. Blind : I"M A TELETUBBIE! Giant : SCREAMS**

 **Boat #20 arrives. Cpitz : I'm also a dog. Giant : You have got to be kidding me.**

 **Boat #21 arrives. Fab : Hi , i'm a Runner-Up. Giant : Ok , now go over there.**

 **Boat #22 arrives. Kacy : I HAVE PINK HAIR! Giant : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Giant : YES! We're done with the contestants! Now , the 2 teams! The Portal Pearls and The Traveling Termites!**

 **Kenneth : Seriously? Manly : Even a dog can understand that those names are dumb.**

 **Giant : Portal Pearls are.. : Swagger , Chris , Accept , Kacy , Blind , Dozie , Cpitz , Fayez , Kenneth , Mygirl and Micky! Traveling Termites are : Fab , Axx , Ninja , Capt , Matthew , Blank , Fxrever , Zappy , Poke , Logan , and Manly!**

 **Fab : Eh , my team is ok! Swagger : WADDLE WADDLE! Giant : Everyone inside the tower! Everyone goes in. Ok the first time period is Egyptian Age! Everyone into the portal! Blind : This is Egypt? Sneezes. WAIT I"M ALLERGIC TO SAND! Chris : Well then. Fayez : ARE YOU SERIOUS BLIND?! Giant : The first challenge is Death-Run! Avoid the traps to win! Montage coming up!**

 **Capt falls into a pit of spikes**

 **Blank burns to a crisp**

 **Accept gets crushed by two walls**

 **Dozie's neck gets snapped by a rope**

 **Micky drowns**

 **Ninja gets stabbed multiple times in the chest**

 **Fab gets shot multiple times**

 **Cpitz chokes on a apple**

 **Kenneth gets a arrow to the head**

 **Kacy breathes in poison gas.**

 **Chris falls off a cliff**

 **Manly's head gets chopped off by a guillotine**

 **Fxrever gets obliterated by a hammer**

 **Zappy gets electrocuted**

 **Swagger gets swarmed by wasps**

 **Poke gets ran over by a car**

 **Logan gets taxidermied**

 **Fayez's neck gets slit**

 **Matthew gets trapped by liquid nitrogen**

 **Axx dies (I ran out of deaths)**

 **The Traveling Termites win! Everyone : WHAT?! Giant : That's the twist!**

 **Giant : Portal Pearls , please vote someone on your team. Swagger : So unfair. 5 minutes later. Giant : Uh... Basically , cpitz is out! Cpitz : OH COME ON! MY DEATH WASN"T THAT PATHETIC! Giant : Cpitz , welcome to the Pit of Pathetic People! pushes cpitz in. BYE!**


End file.
